Kindle's video
by Silverfire98
Summary: This is a short story to sort of explain what Kindle/Rapids and Corona/Anita do. This is Dimensional Jumpers explained. if you and reading 'The Spy Soldier Friend' please read this. And please enjoy.


**This is an explanation of what Kindle/Rapids and Corona/Anita do.**

Kindle sighed again as Stella readied the camera "Why do I have to do this? Why can't Aden or Airalyn do it, or _anyone_ but me?" Stella shot her friend a ' _really_?' Look and kept working making sure everything was connected and ready to film. "Because Anita told you to and both Aden and Airalyn aren't in Epsilon right now."

Kindle opened her mouth to protest but Stella pointed a finger that her and Kindle's chair lifted off the ground about a foot before dropping back down causing Kindle to grip the side of her chair tightly glaring at the third-in-command who smiled innocently in return. "And the rest of the team is busy, Besides you are the second-in-command."

Kindle sighed once more massaging the back of her neck resigned to her fate. "Fine, you've got me there, but I'm going training after this, the urge to kick, slice and blow things up just got _much_ stronger." Stella smiled

"Good now do you know what you're gonna say?"

Kindle nodded and sat up strait in her chair and look right in to camera. "Then lets get started. Aaaand action!"

Hello, I am Kindle Baker.

And I am the second-in-command of the Keepers, leader of the Phoenix, and scribe to the archives of Epsilon,  
I am a _Dimensional Jumper_.

I'm going to give you the crash course on _what_ Dimensional Jumpers ((or DJ's for short)) do.  
Basically we are Dimensional guardians,  
what that means is that we watch over all the dimensions and there I've been assigned and I make sure they're going on the right track.

Wait a click for those of you who are confused,

let me see if I can break this information down some.  
First. there are an _infinite_ number of dimensions,

Which means every _comic book_ , _TV show_ ,

 _book_ , _movie_ , every _story_ you've ever told or been told, and every _audiotape_ you ever listened to has its _own_ dimension.  
And so what we Dimensional Jumpers do is we make sure each and every Dimension stays on track according to its own timeline and destiny.

See? Its not so complicated.  
But wait, there's more!  
My real name isn't actually Kindle Baker,

of course I am not at liberty to tell you my _real_ name,

but that's part of being a DJ.

Anytime I go to another dimension I change my name for some complicated reasons….most of which I'm not even _completely_ sure of and…." Stella paused the tape and glared at Kindle "You can't _say_ that. _Explain_. "Kindle rolled her eyes and nodded for Stella to start the tape again.

"But one thing I do know is that using your _real_ name in a Dimension that is not your own is paradoxical bad, something to do with the fact that _in every dimension in some way or form at one time or another you exists_.

Just a recap for those who zoned out, _yes_ I just said that you have a dimensional _doppelgänger_ in every reality and parallel in the multi verse.

Which brings me to the second part of the _big number one_ rule _never_ , repeat _never ever_ come into contact with your _doppelgänger_.

Consequences include the death of you and your doppelgänger and or the extinction of the entire dimension you are in. So Basically rules are rules and it's best not to break them….. _at least that one anyway."_

Stella glared at Kindle but continued to film.

"Ok big rule number 2,

For every base Dimension you go to you get a new power or ability" Kindle held out her hand, snapping her fingers a candle size flame appeared in the palm of her hand.  
"And when I say power, I mean a _wide_ range of abilities i.e. Fire, Healing, telepathy, electricity, and strength

just to name a few." She clenched her fist and the small of fire was extinguished. "And when I say 'every Dimension'

what I mean is each _base_ Dimension, for instance I got a power the first time I ever went to the _Marvel_ Dimension, not every time I went to a different version of the _Marvel_ Dimension.

Also never mention to the fictional characters that they are _fictional,_ i.e never mention their tv show, book, or audio tape. But if by chance they (with out help) find out then just be _very careful_ as you explain.

But again it's best not to have to, the paper work involved is _murder._

Any-who I believe that's about it.

I live part time in Epsilon, which is the name of the continent, on a planet in base Dimension for Dimensional Jumper.  
I work at a few different schools and colleges in Epsilon,

I teach some basic language learning and

fire-bending for beginners, which I throughly enjoy.

Teaching is an option for some of the 'Master' DJ's,

and you can find a class for just about anything here, anything from 'How not to get burned at the stake while in a medieval time zone' or 'Creating an alias in 30 seconds or less' And my personal favorite 'How not to blow up a solar-system' So yeah have fun and learn a lot with those." Kindle's eyes sparkled with mischief, and Stella ended the video. "Not bad K."

Kindle jumped up. "Thanks. Ready togo to ViroMet and kick some holographic tail-pipe?"

Stella nodded and grabbed the camera. "We need to drop this with Seeki then we can go." Kindle snapped her fingers and room tidied itself up. "Great we drop that with teen genius then we can have some fun." Kindle all but skipped out of the room.

Stella right behind her closing the door to the now clean empty room. "You know I'm gonna beat you right?" Stella challenged, she got a scoff in reply. "I think you're forgetting who the holo-deck champ is."


End file.
